


El Conejito Valiente

by yeeterstark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, High School, Theft, redeemable bullies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeterstark/pseuds/yeeterstark
Summary: Una leyenda sobre un conejito valiente





	El Conejito Valiente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdgyFood87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyFood87/gifts).



> Esto fue para un proyecto español. El español no es mi primero idioma

Había una vez, una conejita que se llamaba Sally. Sally tenía con pies de rana y todos los conejitos fueron antipáticos con ella. Sally estaba muy triste. Un día, ella andaba a la escuela cuando ella sintió que una abeja la picó. El día siguente ella se desperto con alas. Ella lloraba porque sabía que todos iban a burlarse de ella. Cuando llego a la escuela todos se burlaban de ella y eran muy antipáticos. A las doce todos fueron a la cafetería para almorzar.

Un enemigo entro en la escuela y empezo a robar toda la comida. Sally era muy valiente y sabía pelear. Sally voló y lo pego con sus pies. El enemigo lloró y salió de la escuela. Todos los conejos estaban contentos y pidieron perdon porque ellos eran muy antipáticos con ella. Sally los perdonó y ahora todos los conejas en la escuela son amigos de Sally.


End file.
